Dream World
by Horky
Summary: She seemed human in that moment. Something so small, so insignificant sent him into a world, a world of dreams. Reality is his mind, and the present doesn't matter at all.


Dream World

_'It's raining today…' he thought, his eyes cast around the wet world._

_"Cloud…" Barret spoke from behind him, but Cloud did not turn to meet him._

_Barret wondered if he'd ever turn around again._

The day was seemingly normal, though hung with some sort of apprehension in the air. It was gray outside, a thin blanket of clouds dimming the sun. The air was hot and muggy, with hints and taunts of rain, but never delivering. It had been like this for weeks, with only a sprinkle here and there. In the midst of the strange and untimely drought, Tifa found herself downing her fourth bottle of water that day.

Tifa sat on one of the barstools, her eyes heavy with lack of sleep. It was oddly empty today, and she counted that up to the muggy weather, and the want shared by everyone of not stepping outdoors.

"Why don't you take a nap?" a low voice asked from behind.

Tifa twirled on her stool, giving Cloud a little smirk. His shirt was opened more than usual, a towel draped around his shoulders, and his hair limp and wet against his head. He had gotten in early this morning, and she hadn't been able to sleep. She was surprised he was still standing.

"_You_ should take a nap if anyone does. You have to be tired," she said.

He shrugged, moving to stand beside of her at the bar, resting his elbows on the bar as he leaned back. She smiled at him, offering her water bottle to him. He took it gratefully, taking a quick swig before sliding it back across to her.

"How many deliveries did you do yesterday?"

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, shrugging again, "Lost count."

She tilted her head slightly, holding the bottle to her lips, "Don't blame you. You _were_ out for a week."

He dropped his head at this, casting his eyes to the side, "Sorry…"

Her brow furrowed, "Don't be. People kept calling here too. I even made a couple deliveries myself," she smirked.

He brought his head up at that, giving a half-hearted smile, "Really?"

Tifa shrugged, "They were here in Edge; it wasn't a problem. I figured I might as well give you a reprieve."

"Thanks," he said softly.

She blushed, "I told you, it wasn't a big deal."

He shrugged, and she laughed at him.

Cloud gave a perplexed look, "What?"

"Nothing, you're just goofy."

His lips pressed together, his face still unreadable.

"I don't know if I should thank you or not."

Tifa laughed again, "You should, it was meant kindly."

He gives a tiny smirk, "Alright…"

"Just take my word for it."

He nodded his head shortly, tipping it towards the door. Through the windows he could see two, tiny figures rushing up.

"When do you go out again?" her voice was soft, hesitant.

He couldn't look at her so he focused on the two children fighting over who got to come through the door first.

_I need to go tomorrow, _"Two days."

Cloud spared a quick glance at her; she was smiling softly to herself, fiddling with her ring.

She needed a new ring.

"Cloud! Tifa!" Marlene had won the battle, shoving Denzel back with one final push of her hips.

"Hey, sweetie," Tifa grinned, launching herself off of the stool.

With a deft practice Tifa caught Marlene in one arm, and Denzel in the other. She misjudged it though, forgetting how big the two had gotten. They bowled over, Tifa landing on her backside, the two children giggling the whole way down. They barraged her with tiny fingers, tickling her mercilessly after they landed. Cloud watched for a moment, a tiny smile on his face, before finally feeling pity for Tifa.

He reached down, scooping Marlene under one arm, and Denzel under the other easily. Tifa had tears in her eyes, and was still laughing as Cloud lugged the two children a distance from her.

"Go get cleaned up," he said softly, "We'll have lunch soon."

"Fine, fine," Marlene grumbled.

He set the two down on the floor slowly, but the crafty children reached up, snagging him by the neck and hugging him quickly.

He froze, before giving them an awkward pat on their backs. They both laughed with delight before taking off upstairs.

Tifa was still lying on the floor when Cloud made his way back towards her. He stared down at her, studying her as she finally contained the last of her giggles. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, and grinned up at him.

Cloud held out a hand, and she took it, and he pulled her up easily. She stumbled up against him before gaining her balance, and walked behind the bar.

He followed her, standing near her as she began to prepare lunch.

Tifa shot him a look, catching his impervious stare.

"Always so serious, Strife."

He shrugged again, catching her off guard when he put a hand on her hip and a soft kiss on her temple.

Tifa smiled to herself, and he continued on his way upstairs to get the children moving, instead of sitting around playing with toys.

_"See if you can get him to move," Barret growled to the small woman._

_Yuffie frowned, "What do you want me to say? What __**can**__ you say to him? He isn't going to listen. He probably doesn't even think this is all real."_

_"He doesn't want to think it's real, but it is…someone needs to make him move," Barret said._

_"He can hear you, ya know," Yuffie spat._

_"He can, but he ain't listening."_

"…wake up…"

Cloud shifted, his eyebrows wrinkling, grogginess pulling on his mind as he sat up slowly.

"Cloud," the pressure on his shoulder was soft, the voice even softer, "Cloud, wake up."

He opened his eyes slowly, wincing against the light pouring in through the door.

Tifa's eyes met his, and he sat up slowly, putting a hand to his head.

"What is it?" he asked, "Somethin happen?"

She gave a tired, soft, smile, "No, everything's fine."

He squinted at her through his sleepiness, confusion on his features.

"Shera just pulled through…the baby's here."

"Oh," his voice was soft, "Oh."

Tifa grinned again, recognizing the tone in his voice. He had just figured out that he was in the guest room of Cid and Shera's. She had been in labor for unprecedented amount of time, and there had been a few complications that required companionship for the restless father.

"She okay?" he asked, running his hand through his hair.

She smiled bigger, "She's fine…tired, but that's to be expected."

He swallowed, his eyes still squinted together, "Name?"

Tifa watched him with amusement; he was tired too, the deliveries had been unusually heavy the past couple weeks.

"Amy," she said softly.

Cloud nodded his head slowly, "Good name."

She smiled softly again, "Yeah, it is. You okay?" she asked, resting a hand on his knee.

"Yeah," he stared at her hand before looking at her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, get some rest," she said, standing slowly.

Tifa turned when the bed creaked behind her, and she watched as he stood slowly and sloppily.

"You're going to come see her?"

Cloud nodded his head, "I'll get an earful later if I don't."

"Cid would understand, you're tired."

"Shera wouldn't."

She gave a soft laugh, and he followed her out of the bedroom, a hand on the small of her back.

_"There is nothing you can say, Yuffie," Cid was sitting on a bench by the iron wrought fence._

_"There has to be something," she pleaded, "He's…he's been like this…"_

_"Well no shit, of course he has. There is nothing you can say that will make him feel better. You'd need more than words, that's for sure."_

_Yuffie frowned, swallowing, "But—_

_"This is something he's going to have to get through on his own. We'll be there for him, but he's got to want our help to have it."_

_Yuffie sank onto the bench beside of him, "It doesn't seem right."_

_"It isn't right…it'll never be right."_

He could only see half of her sticking out from behind the refrigerator door. She leaned in, a hand on top of the door as she rocked around on the balls of her feet.

"I cannot _believe_ how fast we go through food."

Cloud moved to look over the door at the significantly empty fridge.

"Well…"

Tifa glared up at him from her position, "If you didn't eat so much."

"I think it's Denzel."

"Don't try and pawn it off on the boy. He's growing; _you're_ not as much as you want too."

He frowned as she shut the door.

"Yes that was a hit on your height," she answered the unvoiced question.

"An unnecessary hit."

She grinned, "I'll have to go to the grocery store tomorrow," she sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "Two men in the house can be kinda pricy."

He frowned again.

"Well with the way you two eat," she said, "I swear, I cook for eight, not four."

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed again.

"Alright, maybe I'm exaggerating a little."

"A lot."

"Don't push it," she jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

Cloud held up his hands, feigning surrender, "Fine."

Tifa grinned, glancing at the clock, "Kids will be home soon. I better start lunch."

"Wait."

"Hmm?" she glanced up at him, and he pressed his lips to her softly, briefly.

"Hmm?" she asked again as he pulled back.

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay," she said, turning to face him.

Cloud studied her for a moment, "Well…"

"Cloud! Tifa!" the two figures burst through the door, both laughing with delight.

Marlene hopped up onto one of the stools, Denzel following suit as they both propped their heads up on their tiny hands.

Cloud stared at them bewildered, and Tifa frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're early…" she said, "What's up?"

Marlene grinned mischievously, "We got out early…we saw you two kissing through the window."

Cloud flushed bright crimson, turning his head to the side and coughing.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at the challenge, "Oh really?"

"Really," Denzel grinned.

"Well, if that's the case," Tifa sauntered up to Cloud, grabbing the front of his shirt, and tugging his head down a bit.

She glanced at the children, "If you know we're kissing, I guess we can do it in front of you now."

She leaned in close, watching the children out of the corner of her eye with an impish grin.

Cloud didn't know which one of them squealed first.

"Ew! Ew! Ew-w!" Marlene shouted, hopping off the stool fast.

Denzel practically fell off of his, shouting over his shoulder, "We'll go wash! Just wait! Wait, please! Give us a chance to get away!"

Tifa released Cloud's shirt, grinning, "Don't run up those steps or I'll force you to watch!"

The quick scramble of feet died off, and Tifa turned to the stove.

"You had to do that?" he asked, staring at her.

"Oh you know it was fun," she stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to the stove, "What did you want to ask me?"

Cloud froze, glancing around the room, hesitating.

Tifa glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, "What was it?"

"I…uh, just wanted…to see if it was okay if I left early tomorrow. I should be home by lunch, though."

She gave him a perplexed grin, "What? Of course."

"Right…"

_"You should say somethin to 'im, Red. You're smart," Cid said, kneeling on the wet grass beside of Nanaki._

_Nanaki watched Cloud with his good eye, before slowly turning to look at Cid._

_"There is nothing to say, Cid, you know this. It can only be healed by time."_

_"Shit, that's what everyone keeps saying. I don't think it's good enough," Cid replied gruffly._

_"Then why don't you say something?"_

_"Cos I'd mess it up, and only make it worse."_

_"Then it's best to say nothing."_

He beat her home; she was at the grocery store, and he sat on the barstool, laying the tiny, black box on the bar. He spun it idly with one finger, watching as it turned round and round. It seemed to be taking her a long time to get home probably because he was waiting on her.

Cloud spun the box again; this must be what she felt like most times, waiting for him to get home. He wondered if it was just him, how time seemed to past too fast when she was with him, and excruciatingly slow when she wasn't with him.

He lifted the box up, twisting it in his hands.

Did it normally take this long for her to shop? He glanced up at the clock; the children would be home soon, and she wasn't here. He felt a knot pull in his stomach, but ignored it.

The door opened, and he glanced over his shoulder; Denzel and Marlene were coming in, laughing about something.

"Hey," he said softly.

The two kids grinned, "Hey Cloud!"

Denzel turned to shut the door, but stopped short. An ambulance was buzzing by, the sirens wailing in through the open door. Denzel leaned out, Marlene turning to lean out too. Cloud made his way over slowly, putting his hand on the door frame as he watched the ambulance turn down a street.

Denzel frowned, "Wonder what's going on…"

"Yeah," Marlene said softly, a little fist balled up against her chest.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out…see if anyone needs help," Cloud said, "Let Tifa know where I am when she gets back."

"Right," Denzel said softly, watching as Cloud walked over to Fenrir.

Cloud started up Fenrir, revving it loudly before taking off down the street. Denzel watched, but Marlene walked into the bar, spying the tiny box on the bar. She walked over, opening it to stare at the ring.

"I wonder if he wants Tifa to see this when she gets back."

_"…you probably would know what to say out of all of us, Vincent."_

_"Nanaki…there are some things that no words will ever hold any meaning against."_

_Marlene tugged on Vincent's hand, "You gotta help him, Mr. Vincent…please…" her voice was tiny, and broken._

_Vincent stared at Cloud's back, "Words are empty for him right now. They mean nothing. He isn't even here. He's dreaming, if anything, this is a dream to him. He doesn't want to live here. He'd rather live in his world."_

_"What's his world like?" Marlene asked._

_"His world is a world where she is still alive."_

_"Then you need to wake him up."_

_Vincent glanced down at the girl, Nanaki staring at her as well._

_"What, child?" Nanaki asked._

_"If he's dreaming, wake him up. We need him…I need him…"_

He felt it in his bones before he saw anything. The ambulance was stopped before the grocery store, and the first thing that really caught his attention was the bruised orange laying on the sidewalk near the door. There was a wrinkled, brown paper bag lying on the ground beside of it, and a woman in a dress sitting on the curb with her face in her hands.

Cloud's gaze roamed, spotting a little boy crying on the sidewalk beside his bike, several adults comforting the child, a crowd forming around the entrance to the grocery store.

Cloud frowned, walking up to the woman before kneeling beside of her.

"What happened?"

The woman didn't look up, her voice broken with sobs, "…he was just there all of a sudden. The boy…fell off his bike…when he tried to stop…"

"Breathe," Cloud said slowly, "What's next?"

"The man…he hit the man, and…the woman…and…" suddenly her voice found conviction as she looked up, "The boy hit the man, the man that I guess was going to rob the store or something…the man had a gun, and…he thought…he thought it was…I don't know what he thought, but when he turned, he…he drew the gun scared, and the boy was on the ground and then that woman, **that** woman just ran up and grabbed the gun to stop him," the woman pressed a fist to her mouth, shaking her head as tears spilled over, "And he fired."

Cloud stood slowly, his eyes tracing over the scene as he moved forward. The paramedics were getting a stretcher out of the ambulance slowly, methodically.

Cloud pushed through the crowd, right up to the police line before the body.

She was laying on her side, her eyes open, and a hole in her chest.

There was a hole in his chest too.

Cloud stared, and he stared, and nothing was making sense because today was the day, and she couldn't die today, because it was the day. She couldn't die even if it wasn't the day.

They didn't notice him at first, the police preoccupied with questioning witnesses about the gunner who had fled. He would be caught, someone said, but he ignored them.

It was the paramedics who saw him first, letting out an indignant cry as he knelt beside of her body, and pulled her into his arms.

She was still warm.

"Tifa," he whispered into her ear, "Wake up…Tifa, you have to wake up."

"Sir—

The man cut off, staring down at Cloud. The police turned, confused by the abrupt silence of the crowd, watching the man.

"Tifa wake up…" he rocked her slowly, "The kids need lunch…I need to ask you something, so wake up."

"Sir…" one of the officers tried half-heartedly.

"Wake up, please, wake up Tifa," he whispered, his nose touching her cheek, "Wake up."

_"Wake up, Cloud."_

"Wake up, Tifa, please."

_"Wake up, Cloud."_

_Cloud flinched, glancing at Vincent._

_His eyes were hollow as he twisted the silver ring in his fingers._

_Vincent glanced at the ring, then back at Cloud, "She would've said yes."_

_Cloud shrugged, "Doesn't matter now."_

_"Yes, it does. You need to wake up, Cloud. This is reality, not a dream."_

_Cloud shook his head slowly, "No."_

She was kissing him now, hard on his lips, and he took in every inch of her—

_"Wake up, Cloud. Stop dreaming."_

_"I'm not dreaming."_

_"You are. Don't live in the past."_

_"I'm not."_

_"You are, Cloud. Wake up."_

"Yuffie called, she said Amy was a handful. She said she doesn't know that when the sun goes down she should go to sleep."

"Really?"

Tifa grinned, rubbing the inside of a glass, "Yeah, she said—

_"Cloud wake up."_

_Cloud didn't say anything, still twirling the ring between his fingers._

_"Will you leave Denzel like this?"_

_Cloud's eyes twitched towards his shoulder, but he didn't turn._

_"No," he said softly, his eyes rising slowly, "She died saving a boy she didn't know."_

_Vincent nodded his head, "Tifa at her best."_

_"She didn't deserve to die," Cloud said, glancing at Vincent, "She didn't. After everything she survived, just…one bullet," he glanced back down at his feet, "She seemed…too human then."_

_"She was human. You weren't far from one bullet yourself."_

_"Should've died then…I'd be waiting for her," Cloud dropped his hands to his sides._

_Vincent faced the gravestone, "Maybe…but then you wouldn't have had the time you had with her."_

_Cloud shook his head slowly, his eyes closing, "I don't want to wake up."_

_Vincent stared at him, "You're already awake."_

Cloud jerked, Marlene's tiny hand wrapping around his. He glanced down at the girl.

"We're awake too," she said softly, before laying her head up against his arm.

Cloud stared at the gravestone again, "It's easier dreaming."

He turned slowly facing the group around him, Marlene turning with him.

She squeezed his hand, "It isn't real, though."

**A/N: **If you're confused about the italics, the reason why the present, the funeral, is in italics at first is because Cloud's looking at that like a dream world. That's why it goes into non-italics at the end...he woke up. It's weird, I know, and depressing, but I've been depressed thus the reason I have not updated Diaries. I want to update it, but I'm not happy enough to write a chapter. There has been much drama on my side of the world, my two best friends broke up, and I've been dealing with that. My best friend is also avoiding me; he's been sucessfuly avoiding me for a week, and I sense betrayal or some type of nastiness is going to come from all this when I finally do get a chance to talk to him. So you guys will have to bare with me, and hopefully I'll get a Diaries chap. out sometime soon.


End file.
